Emily
Emily is Todd's high school ex-girlfriend and best friend, and a recurring character in BoJack Horseman. Physical Appearance Emily is a human female in her twenties, with above the shoulder red hair, with bangs going across her forehead. She has freckles slightly above her cheekbones and nose. She is shown wearing a light lavender long-sleeved shirt with a black cow print, light blue jeans, one piercing in her left ear and white sneakers. As a teenager in 2007 she wore a cropped sports t-shirt with a blue neckline and blue trim on the sleeves, a yellow beanie (which is currently owned by Todd), a pair of navy cameo knee-length shorts, a dark grey belt, and white sneakers. Personality Emily is usually a very nice, friendly person overall. Being more driven and organized than Todd, she is able to build on Todd's ideas and help them come to fruition. This is a good example of how they are able to collaborate as friends. She is also a sexual deviant. In ''Love And/Or Marriage'', it is revealed, when she was a child, she used to rock back and forth with a teddy bear in between her legs. When Todd didn't want to have sex, she had sex with BoJack. Background History Todd and Emily became friends in high school in the mid-'2000s' with Emily developing a crush on Todd. In 2007, the two have their first kiss with each other, while playing seven minutes in heaven at a party. They become a couple afterward, despite Emily saying previously that her strict dad, whose job is related to The Sopranos—doesn't what her to date. Months later, while the two are in her parents' bedroom, they almost have sex. They are interrupted when Emily hears her dad coming home. Todd panics, because he thinks that her dad is a mob boss because she said he's like the guy on T''he Sopranos.'' However, Emily reveals she actually meant he's an editor. Todd escapes by shimmying out the window with the film strip for The Sopranos finale, with a bit of it breaking off when he falls. Emily eventually dumps Todd after he became addicted to the Decapithon video games. Season 3 He reconnects with her in Season 3, and she once again tries to strike a romance with him. Todd, discovering that he may be asexual, rejects her advances. Emily then ends up sleeping with BoJack. Later, Emily and Todd start a rideshare business, Cabracadabra, which is based out of BoJack's house. Upon discovering that Todd and BoJack live together, feeling guilty and uncomfortable about having slept with BoJack—she leaves the company, although Todd invites her to keep her share of the business. When Todd finally sells Cabracadabra, Emily receives eight million dollars in royalties. By the end of Season 3', Emily is shown to be accepting of Todd's sexuality, and they continue to be good friends. Season 4 In ''See Mr. Peanutbutter Run, she is the first person to label Todd as asexual, which he initially felt uncomfortable with, before acknowledging it as a part of his identity. She also uses a portion of her eight million dollars to buy Todd a drone that he can ride in, which he calls a "drone throne." Season 5 In ''The Light Bulb Scene'', Emily meets up with Yolanda and Todd. She reveals that she created a dating app for firefighters to use to date her. In Mr. Peanutbutter's Boos, she, Todd and a friend of theirs teepee BoJack's house as teenagers because Princess Carolyn doesn't give them any candy and refuses to let them attend the adult Halloween party on Halloween in '''2004. In ''Ancient History'', Emily later meets up with Todd at his job. She explains that she ended her relationship with Doug because there was no emotional connection, the sex was good though. She then exclaims that if she found a boyfriend like Todd, that she could have sex with, she would be set for life. She also reveals that she made an asexual dating app for Todd. Later on, she goes to Princess Carolyn's apartment, to meet up with Todd. He reveals that he built a sex robot for Emily so that she can have Todd as a boyfriend, and have the sex robot for sex. The robot then knocks some candles on the floor, burning the apartment. Doug later appears to put out the fire. She rejects Todd's request to get back together because Todd doesn't really know what sex is or understands the logistics of how sex works. She suggests the idea that there are some asexuals who have sex, but Todd rejects that idea to get back together. Emily later questions what it would be like if she had an asexual boyfriend and Todd explains. In the end, their relationship remains as a platonic friendship. Season 6 Emily is seen at Todd and Maude's housewarming party in ''The Horny Unicorn''. Relationships ]] * Todd Chavez ''(Close Friend/Former Love Interest) * BoJack Horseman (One Night Stand) * Steve (Boyfriend in [[The Light Bulb Scene/Gallery|'The Light Bulb Scene']]) * Doug (Boyfriend in [[Ancient History/Gallery|'Ancient History']]) Episode Appearances Season 1 *''Zoës and Zeldas'' (cameo in flashback) Season 3 *''The BoJack Horseman Show'''' (first physical appearance)'' *Love And/Or Marriage *''Stop the Presses'' *''It's You'' (mentioned) *''That Went Well'' Season 4 *S''ee Mr. Peanutbutter Run'' *[[Hooray! Todd Episode!|''Hooray! Todd Episode!]] ''(mentioned) Season 5 *''The Light Bulb Scene'' *''Mr. Peanutbutter's Boos'' (in Halloween '''2004')'' *''Ancient History'' Season 6 * ''The Horny Unicorn'''' (non-speaking cameo)'' Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:Females Category:Recurring characters Category:Stub Category:Minor characters